RMS-106 Hizack
The RMS-106 Hizack (aka Hi-Zack) is a mass-production general-purpose mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. It was based on the MS-06 Zaku II series and was used by EFSF groups, notably the Titans, during the Gryps War. Technology & Combat Characteristics A mass-produced mobile suit developed at Granada with help from Anaheim Electronics, which absorbed the Zeonic Company which was once Principality of Zeon's major mobile suit maker. While the Hizack's external appearance resembles that of the Zeon's famous Zaku II, it was a vast improvement over the older mobile suit. The Hizack's design incorporated both Earth Federation and Zeon technologies, with the latter contributing to it having the same high operating reliability and ease of production as the Zaku II. Data from the MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type was also referenced during development.Data Collection " Mobile Suit Gundam One Year War - Side Story", Media Works The Hizack is outfitted with a titanium alloy ceramic composite armor, and has a higher output generator than that of a Zaku. It is also faster and more agile than its predecessors, and is easy to pilot. The Hizack is most often equipped with a 120mm machine gun kai, beam saber or heat hawk. It sometimes uses a beam rifle, but due to its low generator output, it can only carry one beam weaponry at a time. The Hizack can also be equipped with missile pods. Although the Titans were assigned to wipe out the remnants of the Zeon forces, their Hizack uses similar dark green color scheme. Meanwhile, the regular Earth Federation Forces used a dark blue color for their units. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield :Mounted on the right shoulder, it is a simple defense used to enemy's attacks. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-like weapon first used by the original MS-06 Zaku II, its name is short for "tomahawk". Thermal energy is relayed through the mobile suit's hand to heat the weapon's blade, allowing it to slice through the armor of enemy warships or mobile suits. Although the Hizack normally use a beam saber, it has to use this if it was using a beam rifle due to its low-output generator. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when deployed and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade for close combat. However, the Hizack couldn't use it in conjunction with a beam rifle due to having a generator with insufficient output. ;*3-tube Missile Pod :The Hizack could optionally mount a pair of 3-tube missile pods on each side of its hips for long to mid-range attacks. ;*BR-87A Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. This particular model is the same as the one used by the Marasai, however, the Hizack's low generator output hinders its effectiveness. It is powered by a replaceable e-pac and is power rated at 2.2 MW. ;*Shield :A model of shield popular with Hizack pilots, it is mounted on the left arm. Shields are simple in their design, being essentially thick slabs of armor that the mobile suit can use to absorb the impact from attacks that, for whatever reason, cannot be dodged. However shields can only withstand so much pressure before becoming damaged themselves. The back side can store two spare e-pacs for the beam rifle. ;*120mm Zaku Machine Gun Kai :A recreation of the original Zaku II's machine gun to provide a cheaper and less energy-consuming weapon. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. Features an improved stock and improved accuracy with a federation standard sensor. ;*135mm Anti-Ship Rifle :A long-barreled weapon used for long-range sniping attacks. It fires highly accurate solid rounds which can heavily damage warships. Appears on a customized Gunpla in episode 6 of Gundam Build Divers. Special Equipment & Features ;*Ballute System :An atmospheric entry device designed to be used by a Mobile Suit. As the mobile suit enters the atmosphere, a bowl-shaped ballute (balloon parachute) deploys to protect it from the friction heat of atmospheric entry. The balloon then detaches, leaving the mobile suit with chest and leg hover units which ease its descent to the ground. If the mobile suit reaches the ground without expending all the fuel in the leg units, these devices can also be used for hovering and high-speed strike missions. The equipment is designed to be used by a multitude of different mobile suit models. History Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam The Hizack served as one of the three main mobile suit models that filled the Earth Federation forces' ranks from U.C. 0084-0087, alongside the RMS-179 GM II and RMS-117 Galbaldy β, and was the primary mainstay mobile suit of the Titans until the RMS-108 Marasai was introduced. As the main unit of the Titans, the Hizack was used in many missions to eradicate anti-Federation dissidents. By 0087 the Hizack was primarily pitted against the AEUG and Karaba organizations, however time and again it was proven that the rebel pilots and machines were simply superior to the Hizack. In the same year, the Hizack began being phased out as the Titans were supplied with newer machine developed by the Earth Federation, Anaheim Electronics, and their own research teams. Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ The Hizack was originally built and operated by the Earth Federation Forces, but the invasion of Earth by Neo Zeon during the First Neo Zeon War resulted in several of these units being captured by the enemy. Though it is likely that some Earth Federation combat units possessed Hizacks, they were no longer one of the Federation's primary mobile suits, having been replaced by the RGM-86R GM III, and MSA-003 Nemo. It is likely that use of the Hizack ceased because of its association with the Titans. Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack By U.C. 0093, the Hizack had been almost completely phased out and, as such, was either being used for scrap or for private purposes. One of these variants was the RMS-116H Hobby Hizack, a civilian use variant. Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn In U.C. 0096, during the events of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, the outdated Hizack is still used by both "The Sleeves" and the Republic of Zeon. Variants ;*ARZ-106HZ Hi-Zack ;*MS-106B Hizack-B ;*MS-106D Hizack-D ;*RMS-106 Hizack (Keraunos Squad) ;*RMS-106C Hizack Cannon ;*RMS-106CS Hizack Custom ;*RMS-106S Hizach South ;*RMS-116H Hobby Hizack ;*RMS-119 EWAC Zack ;*RX-106E Hi-Zack (Vanargand) Gallery 1302190933YfyRG6Ma.jpg|Line art hizack-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit 1302190966CEAnNxWO.jpg|Weapons line art machinegun-kai.jpg|120mm Zaku Machine Gun Kai hizack-shield.jpg|Shield Hizack Head.png|Head close up Titanshizackmg zeta.png|With zaku machine gun kai and shield Titanshizackbeamrifle zeta.png|With beam rifle and shield Titanshizackheathawk zeta.png|With heat hawk, missile pods and shield Titanshizackbeamsaber zeta.png|With beam saber Effhizackmg zeta.png|EFF color with zaku machine gun kai Effhizackbeamrifle zeta.png|EFF color with beam rifle and shield Effhizackbeamsaber zeta.png|EFF color with beam saber hizack_leadertype.png Ms14c1aUPGwHZ.png Hizack.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File Gundamhizack.jpg Rms106_p01_GundamCrossWar-Titans.jpg|As featured in Gundam Cross War card game Gunpla OldHizack.jpg|1/144 Original "RMS-106 HiZack" (1985): box art 10011964.jpg|1/144 HGUC "RMS-106 Hi-Zack" (2000): Boxart ZGundamMetallicSet.jpg|Hizack (Titans Color) as part of 1/144 HGUC "Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Metallic Version Set " quadruple pack (Chara Hobby 2004 exclusive; 2004): box art Hizack boxart.jpg|1/144 HGUC "RMS-106 Hi-Zack" (Earth Federation Colors; 2005): Boxart OldHizack-100.jpg|1/100 Original "RMS-106 HiZack" (1985): box art Mg-rms-106.jpg|1/100 MG RMS-106 "Hi-Zack" (2004): box art RMS-106 Hizack.jpg|Hizack - Color art for MG release without lettering Action Figures MSiA_rms106_p01_Titans.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RMS-106 Hi-Zack (Titans Color)" action figure (2005): package front view. MSiA_rms106_p02_EFF.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RMS-106 Hi-Zack (EFSF Color)" action figure (2005): package front view. Notes & Trivia *In SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online, the Titans-colored and EFSF-colored Hizacks showcase the unit's low tolerance for beam weaponry: the common Titans-colored Hizack is outfitted with a beam saber and the Zaku machine gun while the rare EFSF-colored Hizack is outfitted with a heat hawk and a beam rifle. References RMS-106 Hizack - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|Specifications/Profile/Design Hizack Zeta Define.jpg|RMS-106 Hizack (Gundam Zeta Define Version) Hizack-Zprofile.jpg |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined External Links *RMS-106 Hizack on MAHQ.net ja:RMS-106 ハイザック